1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed embodiments are directed to the field of hand tools. In particular, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for installing fuel tubes.
2. Description of Related Art
Many products, specifically internal combustion engines, utilize tubes, lines, or hoses to communicate fluid between different locations. The fluid may be for use in for example, cooling, fueling, hydraulic, lubricating, and vacuum operations. For example, a fuel tube is used to transport fuel between a fuel tank, a fuel pump, and a carburetor of the engine. Alternatively, a radiator hose is used to transport engine coolant between the cooling channels of the engine and the radiator.
Traditionally, at each of the different locations, whether they be the fuel tank/carburetor or engine/radiator, there is a barb for attachment with the tubes, lines, or hoses (hereinafter tubes). The barbs are typically hollow cylindrical extensions with either a smooth or ribbed outer diameter. A hollow inner diameter of the barb allows the fluid to be communicated through the barb. The outer diameter of the barb is sized to be slightly larger than the inner diameter of the tube. The inner diameter of tube is stretched when the tube is slid over the barb to form a leak tight connection and allow fluid communication. Optionally, a hose clamp or spring clip may be placed over the outer diameter of the tube after the tube is installed on the barb. The hose clamp or spring clip helps prevent leakage at the connection between the barb and the tube by further reducing space between the inner diameter of the tube and the outer diameter of the barb and to prevent the tube from slipping off of the barb due to high fluid pressures or other outside influences.
During the initial assembly or subsequent repair of the engine, it may become necessary to install or reinstall the tube onto the barb. Traditionally, this was accomplished by grabbing an end of the tube either, with an unaided hand or with the assistance of pliers or other such tools, aligning the tube end with the barb, and moving the tube end so that the barb was inserted in the tube.
Depending on the difference in size between the outer diameter of the barb and the inner diameter of the tube, insertion of the barb into the tube has varying levels of difficulty. Additionally, the location and orientation of the barb and the tube end can further complicate their joining. Because of the size differences and the location/orientation of the barb and tube, additional force may need to be exerted by the tube installer to slide the tube over the barb. In a manufacturing/assembly environment, the repeated straining of the installer during connection of the tube with the barb is undesirable. A byproduct of this straining may be increased cycle time in installing the tube, incomplete installation of the tube on the barb, and/or damage to the hands or wrists of the installer. As is considered apparent, none of these situations is desirable.